Untitled
by rAiNb0w BriTe 33
Summary: Lily and James are at Hogwarts for their 7th year. After becoming Head Boy and Girl, they are forced to spend time together, much to the dislike of Lily. They soon fall in love, but will friends and family ties keep them apart?
1. Back on The Hogwarts Express

**Summary:** Lily and James are at Hogwarts for their 7th year. After becoming Head Boy and Girl, they are forced to spend time together, much to the dislike of Lily. They soon fall in love, but will friends and family ties keep them apart?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the books, the characters, etc.

**Note:** I've written plenty of Harry Potter fan fictions but I've always been scared to post them. Well I finally decided to post one. This was written a long time ago. I'm welcome to criticism, just don't be TOO harsh. Thanks. 3

**"Lily! Wait for me!" A voice rang through Kings Cross Station. Lily Evans turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and her red hair swung around gracefully. Her green eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend, Kimmie Avila. Kimmie's black hair was put into neat twisties, and her deep, dark brown eyes were lit up and happy. **

**"I haven't seen you forever!" She grinned, showing off her braces, which looked amazingly cute on her.**

**"Honestly!" Lily giggling while hugging her tightly.**

**"Lily, come on!" Lily's mother said, motioning for the girls to follow her. "You don't want to miss your train." **

**"Look, there's Lily..." A boy behind them muttered to his friend**

**"That's Lily??" The boy's mother said loudly.**

**"Mum...!!" The boy groaned as Lily and Kimmie turned around at the sound of her voice. **

**The boy's mother rushed up to them and stuck out her hand. "Hello, I am Genevieve Potter, James's mother. You can call me Gen."**

**Lily grinned and shook hands with her. "I'm Lily Evans, and this is my best friend Kimmie Avila."**

**"Of course I know who both of you are - James and Sirius here always talk very highly about you. Since you know James, you must know Sirius - Sirius Black." **

**"Of course." Lily grinned, as Kimmie waved cutely to Sirius, who was standing with James behind Gen, talking in low whispers. "It's not like anybody in the school don't know who they are. Did you say they talk about us?" Lily asked.**

**"Only all the time! He said you were beautiful, and I can see he was right. And when Sirius spends the night - which is usually every night - it's Kimmie this and Kimmie that and remember when Kimmie said this and remember when Kimmie did that..."**

**"Erm - mum...I think it's time for us to get on the train..." James blushed.**

**But Gen had rushed over to Lily's mother and father and introduced herself, leaving Lily and Kimmie to face Sirius and James. **

**"Hey, guys!" Kimmie grinned at them.**

**Sirius simply nodded at her, keeping his eyes to the floor.**

**"So...you spend a lot of time at James's?" Lily asked Sirius, trying to start a conversation.**

**"Yep, I don't like being at home." Sirius answered, examining his right arm carefully.**

**"Why not?" Kimmie asked.**

**"Because I hate my family and James's family _is_ my family." Sirius answered truthfully. James grinned and pushed Sirius's shoulder. **

**"Awww, flattering, Padfoot." James laughed.**

**"Not at all, Prongs." Sirius answered, grinning. **

**"Anyway...how was your summer?" Lily asked James.**

**"It was awesome, I got -"**

**"HEAD BOY!" They heard Gen yell proudly. "Yep, my son's Head Boy!"**

**"Yeah, that." James laughed loudly. **

**Lily's mother, Rose, smiled. "My baby Lily got Head Girl too - not that I completely understand what it is - but I am still so proud of her." **

**"Sorry to interrupt, mum, Gen, but we have to get on the train." Lily said firmly. They finally all went through the platform as they heard Gen and Rose exchanging phone numbers. **

**"Come on, we've got to get a compartment..." Kimmie and Sirius said in unison. They glanced at each other, surprised.**

**"Can't, we're Head boy and Girl." James and Lily replied at the same time. They looked at each other, grinning. They went down to the prefect compartment and explained to them what they had to do. **

**Then they went to their own compartment for Head Boy and Head Girl. Lily collapsed onto the seat, leaning against the side while looking out the window. James laid down on the seat, watching Lily.**

**"It's great we're Head Boy and Girl, eh?" James asked her, grinning.**

**"Hm? Oh yeah, right, really great..." Lily said. She had never really liked James, or his friends for that matter. They had always been too loud and obnoxious for her, except perhaps Remus Lupin, who wasn't as nearly as stupid as James and Sirius.**

**"Hey, we're going to be spending a lot of time together, as we're the Head Boy and Girl, so we need to get along." James protested.**

**"How Dumbledore ever made you Head Boy is beyond me..." Lily muttered, examining her nails.**

**James fell silent, watching her. He had liked her for the past seven years, experiencing love at first sight at an early age during their first year, when they met on the Hogwarts Express. Every time they had contact, she treated him like a little boy or someone not worth her time, even though he stuck up for her various times against a boy named Severus Snape, otherwise known as Snivillus to James and Sirius, who often called Lily a mudblood. **

**"Guess he just likes me, huh?" James laughed. "Aw, come on Lily, please?"**

**"Fine, James, alright? Let's get to know each other, and we'll get along." Lily sighed. **

**"Okay." James smiled. "So...tell me about your family." **

**"My parents are both Muggles, but they're great. My mum works at the news station as the weather lady, and my dad works on cars. I have a sister named Petunia, I hate her, she thinks I'm a freak for being a witch, but she's boring and gross, and has this weird boyfriend who's even worse then her. What about you?" Lily asked.**

**"My mum is...crazy. As you saw." James laughed. "She works at the Daily Prophet. My dad is a healer at St. Mungo's. I'm an only child. But I have a couple cousins, and the best aunt and uncle in the world. They bought me my broomstick for my birthday. It's a Meteorite737." James said, proudly.**

**"Wow, those are pretty expensive!" Lily replied in awe.**


	2. Friends?

**Summary:** Lily and James are at Hogwarts for their 7th year. After becoming Head Boy and Girl, they are forced to spend time together, much to the dislike of Lily. They soon fall in love, but will friends and family ties keep them apart?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the books, the characters, etc.

**"Well . . . I'll see ya later, James," said Lily, grinning at him and Sirius. She started walking toward her friends, who she saw toward the end of the table.**

**"Oh, no you don't." Sirius grinned, pulling Lily toward where Remus and Peter were sitting. **

**"No - no, Sirius - I have to go sit with my friends - Siriussssssssssssssssssss!" Sirius picked Lily up and started carrying her toward the table. "Sirius, put me down!! SIRIUS!!" He set her down at the table, where she pretended to look angry. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were sparkling. She started laughing at the look on Remus's face.**

**James and Lily started talking, and continued throughout the Sorting and dinner as well. Stuffed to the brim, the exited the hall. Even though they had their own private living quarters, they followed their friends to Gryffindor tower. They all plopped themselves down on the couch in front of the fire. Lily looked at the fire, and was entranced by the flames. **

**"Lily - oi, Lily - LILY!" James shouted.**

**Lily looked over. She blinked. "Yes?"**

**"Are you okay?" James asked, worried.**

**"Yeah. Of course." Lily looked around and was surprised to see everyone but her, James, Sirius, and Kimmie had gone upstairs. Kimmie and Sirius were in deep conversation, looking very serious.**

**"So. What are you planning to be when you leave Hogwarts?" Lily asked him.**

**"I'm studying to be an auror." James said, a hint of pride in his voice. "What about you?"**

**"Well, i'm hoping to start a daycare or something...I love kids." Lily grinned.**

**"Awww - I actually do too." James admitted, blushing. Lily smiled at him. "Hey - remember when we first met in our first year?" James smiled.**

**Lily started laughing. "Only too well..."**

**- Flashback -**

**"Lily, we're in here!" Lily's friends called. She went in and set down her stuff, then went to the bathroom. When she got out, she saw the lady with the trolley a couple compartments past her own. Awww...I missed it! Lily thought. She ran to catch up with her, and just as she past a compartment, the door opened, and she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face. She pushed herself over and looked straight into the face of the cutest guy she'd ever seen.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He reached down to her hand and pulled her up. "I'm James, by the way."**

**Lily felt her face get warm. "I'm - I'm - I'm..." **

**"Lily!" Lily's friend Kimmie yelled down the hall. **

**"Erm - yeah - that." Lily looked down and realized she hadn't let go of his hand. She quickly dropped it and looked at the floor.**

**"But are you okay?" James asked, tilting her chin up toward his face. **

**She stared into his eyes. "Yeah."**

**James grabbed her hand and pulled her into his compartment. "Hey guys - this is Lily. Lily, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Each waved at her when addressed by name. James made Lily sit down next to him.**

**The compartment door opened again and a pale-faced boy with very greasy hair walked in, not noticing any of them because his face was buried in a book. **

**"Who're you?" Sirius asked, standing up. **

**"Severus Snape." Snape growled.**

**"Hey, we know him, Sirius! It's Snivillus from down the street!" James grinned.**

**"You're right, James! How's it going, Snivillus?" Sirius laughed.**

**Snape frowned. "Thanks to you idiots, my summer was ruined and you got me grounded." **

**"Oh, sorry. We had a great summer, didn't we, Sirius?" James asked innocently. **

**"The best." Sirius grinned.**

**"You're all stupid idiots who like hanging out with..." Snape looked at Lily. "With mudbloods." He smirked.**

**James pulled out his wand, then thought better of it since he knew few spells and stuck it back in his pocket. "Say that again, Snivillus."**

**"She's a filthy, dirty, mudblood!" Snape yelled.**

**James jumped on him and they fell on the floor. Sirius held down his arms and Remus held down his head. James started punching him over and over again. Lily was sitting on the side, staring at James and Peter was on the other side cheering. Suddenly the compartment door opened and a prefect came in.**

**"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE?" The prefect yelled. He pulled James off of Snape by his collar and pushed him away, where he rammed into the wall next to Lily.**

** Lily made sure he was okay, then stood up. "You have no right to push him like that!!" She yelled.**

**"I am a prefect, girlie, so watch your tongue." The prefect smirked.**

**"So? It doesn't mean you can push and disrespect people!!" Lily yelled.**

**"They were fighting! I'm not just going to let them fight am I?" The prefect questioned angrily.**

**"Tell James calmly to get off this - this - this idiot boy here! James was just sticking up for me! Snape provoked him!" Lily cried.**

**"Detention! And one more word and you'll be in deeper trouble!" The prefect shot them a last look and stormed out of the compartment.**

**Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all looked at her in awe. First day of school, first day of MEETING, and she had stuck up for them. Snape just glared at her and muttered, "mudblood..." under his breath when he ran out of the compartment. Lily gave the guys a last angry look and also walked out of the compartment.**

**After what seemed like a little while, Lily checked her watch. "Oh wow - it's almost 2:00. I'm going to the room. You coming, James?"**

**"Yeah, I suppose I should. Oi - Sirius, i'm going. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" James said, a mischievous look in his eyes.**

**Lily and James went down to the third floor, down a private corridor, and stopped by the wall. There were two doors: one said Head Girl (on the left) and on the right the one said Head Boy. **

**Lily muttered her password (patronus) and opened the door. She grinned at James and went inside, shutting her down behind her. James watched her go in and then said his password (bubblebath). His door clicked open and he went inside.**

**Both rooms were big and nicely furnished. When you walked in the room, there was a side table with fresh flowers. On one side of the room was a deep burgundy desk. Next to it was a big four-poster waterbed. There was a dresser that matched the desk, and a matching wardrobe. In the middle of the room was a big rug. On opposite sides of the room were doors leading to a huge bathroom, which separated the two rooms.**

**The bathroom contained separate bathroom cubicles, two showers, and a bathtub, which resembled a huge 10-foot deep swimming pool with tons of different taps. The showers had showerheads, which sprayed different colored spray out, which smelled like fruit. Off to the side was a small staircase which led up to a small balcony type thing where one could lay out and tan, or sit up there and read.**

**Lily walked into the bathroom and checked out some of the taps. James suddenly came out and grinned at her. "I'm going to bed." James said, yawning. He slowly walked up to her and hugged her. "Night, beautiful." He walked away and went through his door, which he left open a tiny bit.**

**Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had mostly dreamless sleep, and when she woke up in the morning, James was already gone. She went down to breakfast and sat with Kimmie and their other friends.**

**They got in a deep conversation about Quidditch right away. "Who's your favorite team?" Kimmie asked.**

**"I just love the Sandburg Sadies!" Victoria Carrillo answered. Victoria's curly dark brown hair with blonde highlights shone in the lights. Her hazel eyes glowed with the happiness she always possessed.**

**"Yuck! I like the Chudley Cannons, myself." Kimmie responded.**

**"I don't really prefer a team, they're all the same to me." Stacie Miller said, closely examining her nails. She had darker skin and exotic looking brown eyes, which perfectly matched her brown hair with layers. "What about you, Lily?" **

**"I like the Mendora Medeorites. They've always been my team. I've seen them in matches plenty of times with Kimmie and her family." Lily grinned at Kimmie, who grinned back.**

**"I still think the Chudley Cannons suck, though, Kim." Victoria grinned. Katrina Parker nodded in agreement, making her short blonde hair with brown streaks bounce.**

**"Me too!" She squeaked. She was by far the littlest of them.**

**"I think you suck!" Kimmie chortled, flinging some eggs at Victoria. She shrieked and threw a piece of toast back. Soon enough, there was a raging food fight all over the Great Hall.**

**The doors burst open, and Dumbledore strutted in. Everybody froze in place. "I have one question - who started this?" Everybody swiveled around and pointed at Lily, Victoria, Katrina, Kimmie, and Stacie. They straightened up. "Follow me." He said, turning and exiting the hall. The all followed him unwillingly. When they got to his office, he muttered the password (Sour Scarabs) and they followed him inside. **

**"Ladies, I am disappointed in you. Especially you, Lily. As Head Girl, I expected more out of you." Dumbledore said once he sat at his desk. Lily's eyes opened a little bit, and she struggled not to cry.**

**"Yes, sir." She said, looking down.**

**"I will assign each of you girls a detention, and 20 points will be taken from your house, each. You may leave."**

**The rest of their day passed quickly. At dinner, Lily struggled not to look too happy when James waved at her. What's wrong with me? She thought. Do I fancy ... no. I do! Oh my gosh . . . I fancy James!**


	3. A Favor

**Summary:** Lily and James are at Hogwarts for their 7th year. After becoming Head Boy and Girl, they are forced to spend time together, much to the dislike of Lily. They soon fall in love, but will friends and family ties keep them apart?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the books, the characters, etc.

**Lily fell asleep quickly that night after dinner, dreaming about James. When she woke up in the morning, James was in the shower, singing at the top of his lungs. Lily started giggling. She got in the other shower and quickly washed her hair. She got dressed in her room, did her hair and make-up, and went down to breakfast.**

**She had another fun, talkative breakfast, fortunately (or unfortunately?) with no food fights. They then each went to their first class, which they all shared: Transfiguration. The whole lesson, Lily watched James and James watched Lily, but neither one seemed aware that the other was watching them. Finally James used his wand to write a teeny tiny message in the air, and sent it over to Lily. She read it quickly: _you're so beautiful_. She grinned and wrote back: _Ditto. _She sent it and he laughed loudly. The whole class looked over at him. James looked over at Lily. She made a angry face, tsking. He made struggled to keep a straight face and looked down at his work.**

**The next day, they had a meeting with Dumbledore. "James, next weekend we're having the first Hogsmeade trip, so I need you to make flyers, and pass them out to the prefects to post in the common rooms. Lily, last year I set up an idea box for fun activities, and I would like you to go through them and pick out the best ones, and bring them to me. That is all. Thank you." Dumbledore handed Lily the idea box, and they left. **

**James and Lily walked down to their rooms, James trying to trip Lily the whole way there. They grabbed their wands and the idea box and then went up to the balcony, where it was cool and sunny, with a couple of clouds littering the sky.**

**They sat on the huge and fluffy couch that was outside. James created a design for a poster in the air. "You like?" He asked Lily after a couple of minutes.**

**"Yeah! It's good! Wait - James it's _next_ weekend, not this weekend. And change the picture to a butterbeer. It'll look better." Lily grinned at him. **

**"Oh yeah, thanks." James said, grinning.**

**"No prob." Lily replied.**

**She looked down and opened the idea box and pulled out a handful. She read the first one: _A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Party_. Lily started laughing and then opened the next one: _A Halloween Dance_. Lily considered it, and realized how much fun it could be. She put that one off to the side, and opened a couple more: _Extreme Sports Class_, _History of the Renaissance Class_, _Karaoke Contest_, and _Magical Surf Lessons_. She frowned and took out _History of the Renaissance Class _but threw away the other ones. It sounded interesting. She threw away all the other ones except _Baby spell project_, which then went on to explain what it meant.**

**By the time she was finished, James had 10 or so flyers made up and had been watching Lily. She looked up and smiled at him, then showed him the papers. Then she went with him to hand out and hang up the flyers. Then she went and gave the papers to Dumbledore, who okayed all of them but said they had to set them up.**

**The next week, after a little bit too much fun putting up posters and doing other random things for Dumbledore, James went outside and found Lily outside laying on the grass with her friends. "Lily, may I speak to you for a second?" James asked. Lily nodded and jumped up. She walked away with him. "Er...will you..will you go to Hogsmade with me?" He asked, looking hopeful.**

**Lily looked down and smiled to herself. "I 'd love to." She grinned at him and gave him a tight squeeze, and then threw herself back down on the grass.**

**James walked away in shock, and then grinned happily. He didn't even notice Sirius pass by him.**

**"Oi, James, you in there?" Sirius joked around. "James?" He punched him on the arm. "JAMES!"**

**"Ow...? What? Oh. Sup, Padfoot?" James grinned.**

**"What's up with you, Prongs? You ignored me when I walked by!" Sirius frowned.**

**"Oh nothing, just thinking." James replied.**

**"About...?" Sirius asked.**

**James smiled happily. "Lily just accepted my offer to go to Hogsmeade with me."**

**Sirius grinned. "Way to go!" James smiled.**

**The weekend that they were going to Hogsmeade came quickly. That day, James got up and made sure his hair wasn't too tidy, and messed it back up a little. He then changed, and waited for Lily on the balcony. At the same time, Lily was also getting ready. She brushed out her hair and fluffed it a little, then sprayed some shine spray on it. She did her make-up, changed, and glanced in the mirror. She twirled around, then slicked on some lip-gloss. She walked up to the balcony.**

**"Ready to go?" Lily grinned at James.**

**"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied, smiling back.**

**They walked downstairs and followed the crowds out of the hall. 20 minutes later, they were in Hogsmeade. **

**"What d'you want to do?" James asked, looking around.**

**"Let's just go in some of the shops. If that's okay?" Lily asked, nervously.**

**"Yeah, that's fine." James grinned at her, then slipped his arm around her waist.**

**They went into most of the shops, and finally they stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. James went to get them, and then they sat down. Suddenly the door opened again and Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in, looking around. Spotting James, they came and sat with them.**

**"Hey Prongsie! How's it goin', Lily?" Sirius said loudly.**

**Lily giggled. "Are you always this loud?" **

**"Yep!" He yelled even louder, just humoring her. "No, not really." He said quieter.**

**"What are you guys up to?" Remus asked, looking from James to Lily.**

**"Not too much at the moment." James replied, looking around. "Hey, Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" **

**"Yeah, sure." Sirius replied, standing up.**

**"I'll be right back, Lily." James promised her.**

**Lily nodded, smiling. "Okay."**

**James exited the Three Broomsticks, Sirius on his heels. Instead of stopping, James kept walking. "Come on, come here." He said, coming up to a knick-knack store Sirius had never been in. They went up to the counter, and James pointed to a necklace under the glass. It had a silver chain and a diamond stone in the middle of the silver setting. **

**"What d'you think?" James asked nervously.**

**"For me? Awwww, Prongsie." Sirius joked around. "It' pretty, she'll love it, how much is it?" **

**"Er...dunno." James muttered. "Hey, how much is this?" He asked the guy working at the counter. **

**"83 Galleons, it's a real diamond and real silver, but 84 Galleons for an engravement." The guy said.**

**"Er - that's a lot, Prongs." Sirius said.**

**"I don't care." James said ferociously. "I'll take it, and I want an engravement on back."**

**They quickly returned to the Three Broomsticks. Lily grinned at James as he sat back down, listening to Remus talking about schoolwork. James got bored quickly, and**

**A hour later, they left, following many people from Hogwarts. Among entering the Great Hall, where the feast had just begun, James pulled Lily off to the side.**


	4. The Nightmare and the Fight

**Summary:** Lily and James are at Hogwarts for their 7th year. After becoming Head Boy and Girl, they are forced to spend time together, much to the dislike of Lily. They soon fall in love, but will friends and family ties keep them apart?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have anything to do with the books, the characters, etc.

**Note: **Okay, I'm having a bit of a writers block after end of this chapter. Any ideas? I would be seriously thankful. Also, any ideas for a name for the story so far? Thanks!

**"Hey, do me a favor?" James asked.**

**"Sure, anything." Lily replied, staring into James's hazel eyes. **

** with me." James smiled a nervous smiled, reached out and grabbed her hand, and slowly led her up to their rooms. "Okay, now I'm going to cover your eyes, so just trust me, okay?" He slowly wrapped a silky pink scarf around her eyes, and led her up to the balcony. "Ready?" He slowly untied the scarf.**

**Lily gasped in surprise. "Oh, James..." There was a round table with a white tablecloth over it, a lit candle, champagne glasses, softly folded napkins, and shining silverware. The deep dark midnight blue sky around them was sprinkled with stars. "Oh...oh James..." Lily's face glowed with happiness.**

**They sat down, and James pulled out the menu. "Pick anything, my lady." They both chose the same thing, a steak smothered in sauce. Suddenly it appeared on their plates in front of them. They started eating, but neither ate much. James was nervous, and Lily was too happy. **

**James stood up abruptly. He softly blew out the candles, and motioned to Lily. "Lily, come here." **

**Lily slowly stood up and followed James to the other side of the balcony, the side facing the big, shimmering lake. It stood completely still. He turned toward her, and smiled.**

**"Lily?" James said quietly.**

**"Yes?" Lily replied.**

**"Will...will you be my girlfriend?" James whispered softly. **

**Lily looked up at him in surprise. A million thoughts ran through her mind, such as what her friends would think. They knew nothing of Lily liking James. But she quickly pushed them all away. She nodded quietly and smiled.**

**James reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvety black box. He handed it to Lily. Her eyes opened widely. She slowly opened it and gasped when she saw the necklace. She lifted it out, and set down the box.**

**Lily turned around and held the necklace up for James to put on her. After he did so, she inspected the necklace.**

**_To Lily, the most beautiful girl in the world._ It said on the back. A tear slipped down her face. "Thank you James." She wrapped her arms around her and held him tightly. She looked into his eyes and felt butterflies in her stomache. Their faces got closer and closer until she finally closed her eyes and felt his warm lips on hers. After a few seconds, they pulled away and went back in the house. After saying good night, they went in their separate rooms. **

**Lily laid down and fell asleep immediately. She woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking from the memory of her nightmare. She got up and ran through the bathroom into James room. She jumped onto bed with him.**

**"Lily?! What's wrong?" He asked, holding her tight. **

**Tears streaming down her face, she explained her nightmare to him in detail. "You-Know-Who came to my house and - and...and he.." Lily started sobbing. James wiped her tears off her face.**

**"Shhhh - baby - calm down..." James held her close to his body.**

**"He...he..." Lily breathed deeply. "And he killed my whole family, and he was coming after me too..." She sniffed and snuggled closer to James. "I'm so sorry for waking you up...I was so scared...I have nightmares all the time of You-Know-Who coming after me..." Her voice faded.**

**James pulled the covers over her because she was shivering. "Shhhhh...it's okay...it was only a nightmare...I won't let anything happen to you...shhh...baby....shhh....sweet dreams..." Her deep breathing told him she was asleep. He moved down just a little, so her head was resting on his chest and his arm was around her. He fell asleep to the steady rhythm of her breathing.**

**Lily woke up in the morning and heard a soft beating noise. She left her eyes closed, trying to figure out what it was. It sounds...like a heartbeat, she thought. Her eyes popped open, and she realized she was in James's bed. **

**She moved her head to look at him. She started thinking about how cute he looked when he slept. Wait, why am I here? She wondered. James's eyes suddenly popped open, and he smiled when he saw her.**

**"Good morning, beautiful." He said.**

**"Good morning." Lily grinned. She suddenly remembered why she was there, so she didn't have to ask him. **

**Lily got up and stretched. She brushed a hand through her hair. "I'm going to take a shower." She smiled at him and went and took a shower. She quickly did her hair, put on her make-up, and changed into her robes.**

**When she went back into James's room, she saw he had gone back to sleep. She jumped on the bed and start bouncing up and down. He groaned. **

**"Go away..." He muttered, pulling the covers over his head.**

**Lily sat next to him. "Come on, sleepy head!" She pulled the cover over her head and then was suddenly pulled under all the way by James. They started wrestling under the covers and finally James pinned her down. They were both breathing hard. James stared into her eyes and she stared back into his. Suddenly he leaned in toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. Lily kissed back, and he pulled away. She grinned at him and pulled the covers off of them.**

**"Go get in the shower." She pushed him towards the bathroom, giggling. After he got out of the shower, they walked down to breakfast together, holding hands. **

**Sirius glanced up at them then took a second glance. "What the...?? WAY TO GO, JAMESIE!!" James grinned slyly.**

**"I'll be right back, okay?" Lily kissed James on the cheek and walked down near the end of the table where her friends were sitting. Lily grinned widely at her four friends.**

**"Why are you so happy?" Victoria asked. **

**"No reason.." Lily grinned. "Except the fact that I'm going out with James!" Lily sighed happily.**

**"James? James Potter?" Stacie asked, confused. **

**"Well, yeah. Why?" Lily asked, frowning.**

**Kimmie glanced at Stacie. "Just...he asked you out so many times in the past, and you...you turned him down happily. Suddenly, you're excitedly announcing you're with him? Dunno - it's just...weird. It's not like you - at all. I just hope that - James isn't ... like... changing you or something." Katrina nodded in agreement.**

**"He's a different guy then he used to be. As you seemed to realize about Sirius in the train station, then the train, then last night in the common room." Lily retorted to Kimmie.**

**"Not even! We could talk without me going out with him right away!" Kimmie cried angrily.**

**"Sure didn't seem like that, when I saw you reach out and hold hands with him!!" Lily yelled. She stood up at the same time Kimmie did.**

**"He held hands with me, and besides, holding hands doesn't mean anything!!!" Kimmie shrieked.**

**"IT DOES WHEN YOU LIKE THE PERSON, AND NOT JUST PLAY WITH THEM LIKE YOU OBVIOUSLY DID WITH SIRIUS! DON'T TREAT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Lily screamed.**

**"YOUR FRIENDS?? YOUR _FRIENDS_??? AND JUST WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE, LILY?? FREAKIN' TOYS??" Kimmie yelled.**

**"OBVIOUSLY NOT MY FRIENDS, IF YOUR ALL GOING TO THINK I'M CHANGING BECAUSE I'M GOING OUT WITH JAMES! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO SEE ME HAPPY, AND FOR ONCE, I AM! BECAUSE I LIKE HIM!! A LOT! CAN'T YOU JUST DEAL WITH THAT??" **

**Kimmie went silent, looking at the floor. Lily also looked down. "Lily, you know I want to see you happy for once. I just don't want you to be happy based on a guy, and when he hurts you, you're going to get sad all over again." Kimmie said quietly.**

**Lily looked up, eyes flashing. "_When_ he hurts me? What makes you so damn sure he's going to hurt me?" She glared at Kimmie, turned on her heel, stormed toward where James was sitting. The whole Gryffindor table stared at her. She sat down quickly and put her head in her hands. **

**"Er - you alright there, Lily?" Remus asked, staring at her.**

**"No." She growled. "Kimmie is the most selfish person I have ever met."**

**James looked around and glanced at Sirius. Sirius's face had clouded over. He really does like Kimmie, James thought.**

**"Well . . . maybe she's only looking out for your well-being, Lily." James said quietly. **

**Lily looked over at him and cocked her head to one side. "Excuse me?"**

**"She's your friend, she's just making sure you aren't going to get hurt or something." James looked up at her. **

**"James – I was sticking up for YOU!" Lily stood up.**

**James sighed. "I know, babe, but she's your friend and you have to understand that she's trying to help you, trying to protect you, trying to - "**

**"I'm going back to the room." Lily interrupted. "See you guys later." She started walking away and glanced back at James. She shook her head and kept walking.**


End file.
